Last Friday Night
by mordecaiquintelmegafan
Summary: When the gang decide to have a party, they all got a bit ahead of themselves and now Chica is pregnant! We are left with these questions: who is the father, will she keep the baby, what will this change, and what will it be? A boy or a girl, but what kind of animal will it be? Rated T for minor drug and sexual references.
1. Party time!

**Hey, I'm back and have got a new story for you, though this is my first story for FNaF so excuse me if I make some mistakes but this is my story which takes place where Mike Schmidt still works at the new restaurant and the machines do have human capabilities. I did my research and know the story (Even the secret parts!). So here it is:**

To most, it was just another Friday night, but even just Fridays are crazy enough. Everyone probably has heard of the term, "Thank God it's Friday". In one pizzeria, however, this Friday night was to be the night that changed everything…

As the sun sets on the urbanized land that surrounds the Freddy Fazbears' Pizzeria, only one car remained in the parking lot. It had arrived not so long ago, and the man who came out was no stranger to this business. This man was a security guard, but more importantly his name is Mick Schmidt. He wasn't just any security guard, but he was a night guard. The night guard. It was now 9 pm, and so Mike headed through the back door and went into his office. Now, waiting inside of an office with nothing to do for nine hours seems like a drag, but at this pizzeria nothing is a drag at night. After setting up his office mike looked at the clock on the wall: 11:50 pm. The party may have ended at nine but the real party is just about to begin…

12 am. Party time. The restaurant that had recently been renovated was most famous for the stars of their shows: the animatronic band that is Freddy Fazbear's gang. During the day, kids love the gang and the new toy counterparts, but at night they are completely different creatures all together. Normally they try to hunt down the security guard that works here and stuff them in a suit, killing them in the process. But it was Friday night; they would have the weekend to themselves and knew just how to celebrate it. Soon enough, the Toys started to move from their stage and moved to the game area, as well as the original animatronic band. Every night they had secretly planed this night, and had now set up the game area for a huge party. Though this party was for adults only, so they had The Puppet babysit Balloon Boy since he was only six. The Puppet didn't have much to say about it since he was out voted for a choice, that and he doesn't really speak…

After they had set up the room with pizza, games and, most importantly, lots of beer. You wouldn't think that the animatronics would be able to eat or drink, but these are no ordinary animatronics, they were built to be very… life like. During the party, Bonnie and Toy Bonnie would see who could play the guitar better while the others watched. The Freddie's weren't paying much attention; too busy having a arm wrestling contest for the title of the strongest one there. Chica was paying more attention to the pizza instead of the actual party, while Foxy and Toy Chica just talked while watching and drinking. Every now and then Mangle would come along and stare at some of the others, almost as if trying to talk. The others would awkwardly go along with it, knowing how tortured that machine is being pulled apart and poorly put back together by toddlers every day. All the while, BB and The Puppet were in the prize corner, playing with the toys and listening to the music from the music box that The Puppet held so dearly to his heart. However with all that alcohol present, the machines started to get a little tipsy and that led to certain… events…

**Ok that's all for now, I might work on it tomorrow morning but we'll just see...**


	2. What happened?

**Sorry this took so long, been very busy with school lately, but here it is: the next chapter. Also of note: I've done some changes so it's now Chica who is preggers, since the shipping I have planned works better with her. Anyway: onto the next chapter!**

The next day, before the cleaners came in as they usually do on Saturdays, all the animatronics woke up with splitting headaches. When Freddy regained conciseness he was lest worried about the headache and more worried about the condition the building was in. it was an absolute mess, and we aren't just talking about the food and drinks all over the place: even the other animatronics were in odd places like on top of tables and stuff. He quickly got up, ignoring the pain he was in, and got everyone's attention. They all got up in a sluggish manner and walked over towards him. Freddy took one last look and sighed, "Alright gang, it looks like we may have gotten ahead of ourselves last night and the place is trashed. Before we start to pack up I need to ask: does anyone remember what happened"? Everyone shook his or her heads with the occasional "no" and "I don't know". He then sighed before hearing a loud shuffling noise. He turned to see The Puppet was already packing things up. Freddy walked over to him and asked, "Puppet, do you know anything about last night"?

Before The Puppet could talk in sign, BB came in with a shy look on his face. Freddy was about to ask him if he saw anything last night but The Puppet dropped the broom he was holding and glided over to the young boy. He placed a hand on BB and walked him away from the others, looking back at them with a scowl of disgust rather then his usual creepy smile. Freddy turned back to the others and asked, "What was that about"? The others all just shrugged before Freddy sighed and ordered, "Well let's get started: Foxy and Bonnie you go look around the building to see if there are any other messes, Mangle you can try to clean some of the hard to reach spots, Chica and Chi I want you to get all the food in the trash, Bon-Bon and Fred you guys go and put furniture back where it's meant to be, any questions"? Toy Freddy raised his hand and asked, "What are you going to be doing Fazbear"? Freddy gestured with his thumb pointing behind him and said, "I'll go chase down The Puppet and see if I can't figure out what went on last night, anything else gang"? Chica then raised her hand and asked, "What about that Endoskeleton in the office"?

They all looked towards the camera, the red light blinking telling them that they're being watched. They all looked to Freddy who explained, "Oh, forget about him, I saw him talking to the boss and it turns out he's a human who works here at nights, I guess we must of scarred him quite a bit over the years huh"? When they heard that the endoskeleton that they have been chasing down for years was actually a human, they were speechless. Before any questions could be asked Freddy got them to get to work, telling them to leave some mess for the cleaners.

It took them all an hour to clean up the mess left over from last night. Everyone got onto their jobs with no troubles, except for Freddy who couldn't chase down The Puppet. While Chica and Chi were cleaning, however, Chica started to feel strange. At first it was a little light-headedness, but then every-now-and-then she would feel nauseous. It wasn't long until her toy counterpart saw that something wasn't right and asked, "Chica, are feeling alright? You don't look so good". Chica looked up from where she was picking up some leftover pizza pieces, discomfort clearly displayed on her face. She took a hard swallow and weakly said, "Yeah, I'm fine, I must have ate something a little off last night". Chi was about to go back to work when, all of a sudden, Chica bends over and starts to throw up. Chi quickly went over to her but she didn't know what to do. Normally you would hold their hair back but they didn't have any hair, so Chi nervously patted her back and comforted her. When she was finished puking, Chi helped Chica to one of the restaurant's secret rooms that they use when there aren't any kids around.

When they were heading to what they called Chica's room, they walked pass Bon-Bon, who was concerned with the way Chica looked. He walked up to them and asked, "Guys, what happened? Are you ok Chica"? Chi nodded while Chica shook her head, pushing Chi to answer for her. "Chica is just feeling a little ill, we think she must of ate something funny last night and has come back for revenge", she said. They then continued walking, Bon-bon shouting, "Get well soon", as he walked the opposite direction. As they continued walking they ran into The Puppet. Chi spoke first, "Sorry, no time for chit-chat, we got to go". Just then Balloon Boy walked in, prompting The Puppet to look to him, then to Chica. He placed a hand on both of their shoulders and nodded to Chica before gliding off with BB. Just as they left, Freddy came in looking exhausted. He looked at the girls and asked, "Did you see where The Puppet went"? They nodded and pointed behind them, Freddy then ran off in that direction. When he left they went to Chica's room, however none of them noticed that the light on the camera was blinking.

In his office, Mike was looking at the screen on his tablet. He saw the whole thing, even The Puppet's cryptic message, and knew what was going on. He then sighed, "This is not good". When it reached 6 am, the animatronics went to their usual spot, except for Chica, and Mike left just as the cleaners arrived.

**So there it is, I'm going to do a quick summery here since I'm short on time: The Puppet and Mike know about whats going on with Chica and, I wasn't going to tell you but, they know who the father is! Cliffhanger!**


	3. Secret knowledge

**Hey, I'm back (hopefully someone noticed I was gone) and here's a new chapter because I think people have waited long enough. Though as a note, I would like to say that I may or may not give up on this story: it's been so long since I first wrote it that I can't even remember some future details. Anyway, onto the chapter:**

During the day, children would come to the pizzeria to see their favorite animatronics sing, but they all noticed Chica was missing. They would ask, "Where's Chica" and "Is Chica alright". The animatronics would tell them that Chica was fine, just a little sick. They would tell them that Chica was going to be back in no time, and the children would go off to play.

While the others were doing their usual thing outside, Chica was in her room where she would normally spend her free time. She would lie in bed with a bucket next to her, and if she needed anything she could call Foxy. Foxy would be taking care of her since he doesn't perform anymore. Soon enough, she filled her bucket with vile, and indescribable, contents from her stomach. She called out to Foxy, "Foxy, my bucket is full". He walked over to her and picked up the metal bucket by the handle, saying, "*blech* Deer me lass, what have you been eatin' lately"? She glared, her eyes saying, 'not funny'. He proceeded to empty the bucket in the restaurants toilets, explaining to a patron that a child was throwing up before. He returned with a now clean bucket and a glass of water. He placed the former on the bedside table and the bucket where it was. She looked at him and said, "Sorry for causing such a mess of things". He smiled compassionately and said, "There, there, don't be apologizing; you just get that gunk out of yer system". She chuckled, and said, "You don't have to keep speaking in that corny pirate accent, and the children aren't around". He smiled and said, without the accent, "If you wish young lady, just let me know if you need anything". He leaned down and gave her a peck on her forehead. She asked, "What was that for"? He smiled and said, "Mostly for comfort, but also for luck; you'll get through this my friend". He then walked out into the secret hallway that leads to the restaurant and the other rooms.

A few minutes later, and the door opened. Chica looked up and saw someone who wasn't Foxy: The Puppet. She was about to ask when he motioned her to stay quiet by putting his finger to his lips. He then glided over to her, and she noticed he was carrying a box and notepad. She asked, "What are you doing here"? He grabbed the notepad and wrote, 'I need to talk to you'. She asked, "About what"? He answered, 'About you're condition'. She waited a while, not knowing what to ask, before saying, "What about it, I'm just sick". The Puppet shook his head, and passed her the box. As she opened it to look inside, he started to write a few notes. Inside were a few items: child health pamphlets, women's magazine articles about men, etc. But the most important item was a small white box, inside were small white sticks and then it hit her as to what they were; pregnancy tests. She looked to The Puppet and asked, "Why have you given me these"? He took one note saying, 'Chica, I think you may be pregnant'. She gasped, and asked, "How could that have happened"? He took another note saying, 'Last Friday night'. She face palmed, realizing what this meant; she had sex with someone while they were all drunk. She sighed, "Damn alcohol". She looked to him and said, "I suppose I should take this, but do you know whom the father _could_ be"? He nodded, and she asked, "Really, who"? He held up a note saying, 'I'm sorry, but I'm out of paper'. She sighed, and said, "Thank you for telling me this, do me a favor and let me tell the others when I'm ready". He nodded and left, leaving Chica alone. She slumped in her bed, and sighed, "Why did we have that much beer here in the first place"?

Later that evening, Chica got Foxy to help her to go to the toilets in their secret hideout. The reason Foxy emptied the bucket into the upstairs toilets is because they certainly didn't need to deal with the smell here. She went in, saying that she needed to do her 'business'. While she was in there, she decides to use one of the test sticks. Once she's used it, she leaves it on the sink and waits. After a while, the stick beeps and she checks it. The results were…

Positive.

**So Chica is pregers, but we still don't know who the father is, also I had to make the chapter a little shorter because I don't actually know how pregnancy tests work or what they even look like exactly, just that they look like a white stick with things on it. Also, I have a new story I'm writing, it's called Y0u can't und3rstand, and it's another FNaF story. Basically, I think I might have figured out some of the major mysteries like the Bite of '87, and so this is just me putting those theories into a story rather then me just saying "This and then that happened". It's mostly a Springtrap story, and the ending is going to be so big I need two ****separate, single chapter stories just to decide which one makes it into the story and becomes "cannon".**

**Until next time, see you all later.**


End file.
